bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga
|romaji = Toga Himiko |alias = |age = Unknown |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eye = Yellow |quirk = Transform |status = Alive |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Toga Himiko}} is a major supporting character and a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, and she is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Internship Arc. Appearance Himiko is a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl, who is very prone to blushing and frequently described as having a rather pretty face. She has slightly inward-tilting eyes, their irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they’re fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. Her casual outfit consists of a plain with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she ties loosely below. Over this she wears an oversized tan cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools. In her villain attire, she wears this same outfit but with a few additional gadgets and pieces, such as her piped black mask, the boxes of knives strapped to the bands around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. The most noticable new feature is the loose black mask she wears around her neck, which is decorated with pieces of pale metal in the shape of a carnivorous grin. Three large silver canisters are attached to the sides of her mask, needles poking out of their tips and wires their bases, which connect them to the two larger cylinders strapped to the back of her belt, this whole mechanism used to suck people’s blood for Himiko to use with her Quirk. Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. This continues even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, but it tends to stop when she is bored or annoyed. Himiko is frequently seen blushing seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. However, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. Himiko is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as they fought, affectionately calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely". When talking to Ochaco, she said that it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. While she declares liking guys who are tattered and reek of blood, being the reason she carves people up, Himiko's interest isn't superficial, as her questioning Izuku Midoriya about his values implies. Himiko is quite courageous, or at least very confident when using her Quirk, even impersonating an aspiring hero and taking part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. She also has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations, such as when she was with Twice or when she attempted to insult Mimic. Like most of her allies, Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult for the current world and wants to make it an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; declaring a desire to kill and "become" him. In stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Himiko has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Twice, knowing he feels the most responsible for causing Magne's death and covering a part of his ripped mask to prevent him from splitting. Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: Himiko is a master of disguise, infiltration, and stealth as well as a very talented combatant, being fully capable of taking on Pro Heroes in close quarters combat. She proved to be a contender in the licensing exam in spite of its strict competition, passing the first phase without it needing to be her priority. Stealth: By holding her breath and clearing her mind, Himiko can erase her presence and appear to vanish from her enemies. This ability isn't limited to ambushes but can be used in combat as well, disappearing if the opponent so much as averts their attention from her for an instant. This was shown first when she was disguised as Camie Utsushimi, even overpowering Izuku and ambushing him with sneak attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite lacking a physical Quirk, Himiko is still a very capable combatant. She is incredibly agile with great reflexes and acrobatic skills. She is also adept at creating openings to go into hiding, such as forcing an opponent to dodge. Her skill was mainly shown when she used Shota Aizawa’s Capturing Weapon against him by rolling herself in it and stabbing him once she got in close before he ever got to bind her. Knife Fighting: Himiko is very proficient with knives, which she uses along with her enhanced agility. She stabs her enemies at close distance or throwing her blades from a considerable distance. With aid from Twice, she incapacitated Rock Lock before stabbing him unconscious. Quirk |Henshin}}: Himiko Toga's Quirk grants her the ability to take on the complete physical appearance of another individual by ingesting their blood, including their voice. She also can copy and change their clothes, getting naked before doing this as her regular cloths would overlap her disguise. She can shift between multiple disguises if she has consumed different people's blood. Himiko has been described as the perfect impersonator, never having been while impersonating someone and was able to completely infiltrate Shiketsu High and the Provisional Licensing Exam without anyone ever suspecting her. She can perform well enough to even fool Ochaco into believing that she's Izuku, though Izuku was able to tell when Himiko was impersonating Ochaco mostly because she couldn't apply Ochaco's Quirk. She was also able to impersonate Camie well enough to infiltrate Shiketsu High for several days without any Shiketsu students becoming the wiser until she left. Upon deactivating her Quirk or switching to another disguise, Himiko's disguise melts into a gray liquid. The duration of her transformation depends on the amount of blood consumed. However, Himiko isn't capable of using the Quirk of whoever she's impersonating. Himiko's quirk allows blood ingested to become energy, hence the amount she ingests affects how long she is capable of staying transformed. Approximately one cup of blood is equivalent to one full day of being in a transformation. Stats Equipment *'Combat Knives': Himiko is usually equipped with several knives in her arsenal. They are small knives with a black handle about the size of her hand that stretches longer than the actual blade itself. Even so, she makes them effective in combat. *'Blood Sucking Machine': Himiko's villain costume is equipped with a blood draining machine attached to her utility belt. As the rear of the belt are two large green tubes with wires connecting to six cylinders armed with retractable needles. She can throw the needles from a distance using the wires or stab her opponents directly. Either way, as long as the needle connects, the machine will begin draining the victim's blood. Battles & Events Trivia *In the My Hero Academia anime opening credits 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Himiko was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing her appearance to come. *Himiko rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Himiko ranked 19th in both the Second and Third Popularity Polls. ***In the Second Popularity Poll for the English version of Weekly Shonen Jump, Himiko ranked significantly higher at 3rd. *According to Horikoshi, Himiko is the hardest to illustrate of all the female characters he has created so far, her eyes and hair being particularly difficult. *Himiko is the first character in the series to have her name revealed in rather than . This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. **Her full name contains the characters for , , , , and . *She is a C-Rank Villain. *Himiko's gas mask that she stated to be "Not Cute" resembles Bane's mask from the Dark Knight Trilogy through the Blood Draining Machine on her back resembles some depictions of the apparatus Bane uses to inject "Venom", a fictional steroid into his blood. *The prototype sketches of Himiko state that she is possibly bisexual, meaning she may be attracted to both males and females. It is unconfirmed whether this character trait has been kept in the main series. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna '''kill' Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!" *(To Tsuyu Asui) ''"You're bleeding already, Tsuyu, my good friend! Isn't blood cute? I love it so." *(To Ochaco Uraraka) "Of course you wanna be like the one you love. It's natural. So you end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it. So what's your type? I love tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end." * (As Camie Utsushimi to Izuku Midoriya) "Looks like we both want to learn about each other, huh? So now... Your turn. Why are you hoping to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone else's sake? I want to know... all about you." References Site Navigation es:Himiko Toga fr:Himiko Toga pl:Himiko Toga ru:Химико Тога it:Himiko Toga Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Students Category:C-Rank Villains